Les pas doués
by purpleultros
Summary: Il y a des situation qui semblent sans espoir. Celle que les chevaliers d'or doivent affronter est une relation amoureuse dégoulinante de bon sentiment entre deux d'entre eux. Le problème c'est que les deux intéressés ignorent se qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre et pensent juste être amis. MiloxCamus
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : saint seiya

couple : MiloxCamus

Diclaimer : Masami Kurumada a inventé les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya

Note de l'auteur : C'est une histoire un peut farfelue que vous allez lire et j'espère que vous amuserez et passerez un bon moment. L'histoire sera en 5 chapitres sans compter le prologue et les éventuels bonus.

Prologue : Où Hyoga et Isaac se rendent compte de l'étendu des dégâts

Milo était allongé sur le canapé de Camus, une assiette de chips devant lui déjà bien entamée. Le verseau l'avait invité lui et ces deux disciples à diner pour fêter son retour récent de France . Milo contrairement à sa réputation, était arrivé en avance à la grande surprise de Camus pour lui donner un coup de main. Mais le scorpion avant rapidement été expulsé de la cuisine par un Camus agacé et peut patient avec les maladroits incapable de battre des œufs. Milo décida donc de regarder tranquillement le sport à la télé.

Il lui avait réclamé comme à son habitude, une soupe de poireau et une omelette au fromage. Il savait pertinemment que Camus pensait que ces deux plats n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Camus alors, s'était contenté de froncé les sourcils et de s'exécuter... Le chevalier du verseau avait toujours été une personne fermé à toute discussion, mais Milo savait si bien s'y prendre depuis leur enfance, que le verseau finissait toujours par accepter ces petits caprices. Un simple mouvement de tête sur le côté et des yeux larmoyant suffisaient toujours à attendrir Camus.

Au bout d'un moment, le scorpion commença à s'ennuyer seul et il rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine. Machinalement, il s'approcha d'abord du chevalier qui lui tournait le dos et semblait terriblement concentré. Milo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : cette habitude de tout faire intensément et sérieusement, c'était tellement le genre de Camus que s'en était amusant.

S'en même se retourner, Camus lui demanda : "qu'est ce qui te fait rire?"

"Je n'oserais jamais rire du Grand et Valeureux Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace" lui répondit le scorpion d'un ton grandiloquent, accompagné de la révérence qu'il réservait d'habitude à Athéna.

Camus tourna la tête un peut vers lui et son air sérieux et agacé le fit rire.

"Continue comme ça et tu nous regarderas manger ce soir" lui fit remarquer le verseau d'un ton sentencieux et Milo mi-amuser, mi-attendrit, ne pu s'empêcher de prendre le chevalier des glaces dans ces bras et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de celui ci.

"Tu laisserais ton précieux ami mourir de faim? "dit-il malicieusement.

Le verseau se détendit doucement dans ces bras, soupira et fini par lui rendre son sourire, puis lui répondit "peut être que je devrais te remplacer par quelqu'un qui apprécie la VRAI cuisine..."

"Tu serais cruel à ce point?" se lamenta le scorpion, qui à présent glissait doucement ces mains sur les hanches de Camus. Le verseau semblait vouloir lui répondre une remarque acerbe, quand tout deux entendirent un raclement de gorges, le bruit les firent se retourner ensemble...

"On vous dérange peut être?" demanda une voix étranglée derrière eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux face à un pauvre Hyôga à l'air terriblement gêner et un Isaac au visage partagé entre la colère et la confusion. Le silence était lourd, et Milo ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Ils se comportaient comme ci, lui et Camus, étaient en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Le verseau se dégagea de son étreinte et alla les saluer avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable : une poignée de main vigoureuse était, malheureusement, son maximum. Mais son sourire sincère valait tout les baisés et les cris de bienvenus.

Au moment où les mains de Milo avaient quitté le verseau, les deux jeunes gens eurent l'air rassuré, et ne firent aucunes remarques. Tout les deux étaient trop heureux de pouvoir passer un peut de temps avec leur maître bien aimé, et Milo ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire radieux que Camus lui lança quand il leur annonça que le repas était enfin prêt.

Le dîner était déjà bien entamé quand Milo fut à nouveau intrigué par le comportement des élèves de Camus. Alors qu'Isaac expliquait d'une voie attendrit les talents dont faisait preuve son tout nouveau disciple ,qu'il entrainait à son tour en Sibérie, Camus se pencha doucement vers Milo, son visage à quelques centimètres de son ami, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche... avant de s'emparer d'une serviette et d'essuyer d'un geste maternelle et d'un air renfrogné le visage de celui ci. Milo eu juste le temps de remarquer que les deux garçons retenaient leur souffle d'un air terrifié, voir traumatisé, avant que Camus ne lui dise:

"À presque 21 ans, on pourrait croire que tu aurais appris à manger sans avoir besoin de mon aide!"

Puis se tournant vers ces disciples livides, il leurs demanda, inquiet : "tout va bien les garçons, vous n'aimez pas ce que vous mangez?"

"Rien...tout va bien ..."fit Hyôga d'une voix nerveuse "C'est délicieux maître" ajouta t-il très vite pour changer de conversation.

Camus et Milo échangèrent un regard confus avant que Isaac n'ajoute " Vous êtes très TRES proche vous deux, n'est ce pas maître?"

"Oui "fit Camus avec un air gêner," on se connait depuis toujours, on est amis..."

"Meilleurs amis", ajouta Milo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles destiné à Camus, celui ci acquiesça doucement, le visage un peut rouge...Camus n'aimait pas parler de sa relation avec les autres ou de ses sentiments. S'il y avait quelque chose de mignon chez le verseau, c'était sa nature introvertie. C'était peut être le cas aussi de ces deux disciples, se dit Milo, était-ce pour ça qu'ils réagissaient aussi étrangement?

"ha oui c'est vrai" fit Hyôga qui lançait un regard peut convaincu à Isaac. Celui ci poussa un soupir et repris ces explications sur les progrès de son jeune élève.

Milo passait un excellent moment et suivit avec intérêt la conversation jusqu'à la fin du repas. Cependant, comme il avait un peut bu, il commença à piquer du nez, et il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il sentit les longs doigts de Camus caresser doucement ces cheveux et le Verseau lui dit d'une voix douce qu'il était peut être temps de rentrer chez lui.

" Tu as peut être raison" répondit Milo avant de ce tourner vers les deux garçons. Isaac avait le visage rouge pivoine et fixait sans cligner des yeux la main du verseau, pendant que Hyôga était blanc comme un linge et regardait dans toute les directions excepté son maître et le scorpion.

"Maître, nous avons été très heureux de vous revoir mais il se fait tard", fit Hyôga,"si jamais vous souhaitez nous parlez de quoi que ce soit..." il marqua un temps et se tourna vers Milo "ou de qui que ce soit" il se tourna à nouveau vers son maître et dit d'un air protecteur, "et bien n'hésitez pas!" Conclu-t-il.

"Oui, on sera toujours la pour vous..."ajouta Isaac d'une voix assuré. "Nous on ne vous fera jamais de peine..." termina-t-il, en lançant un regard noir à Milo.

Camus et Milo ne comprenaient clairement pas ce que voulaient dire les deux garçons et ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer un peut perdu. Quand les deux jeunes chevaliers quittèrent le temple de leur maître, Milo éclata de rire.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tes élèves, ils sont gentils, mais encore plus bizarre que toi, je pensait pas que c'était possible!"

"Merci", répondit ironiquement Camus "je pense qu'ils étaient peut être vexé et jaloux que tu sois invité toi aussi. Si ils ont envie de me voir tout seul dans les prochains jours, je leur proposerais un restaurant..." fit Camus pensivement.

Ils n'évoquèrent pas plus la soirée et le scorpion retourna dans son temple en sifflotant, un peut éméché. Vraiment, voir Camus était la meilleure partie de sa journée.

Quelque jour plus tard, un certain Ex Dragon des Mers reçu la visite de deux chevaliers des glaces très inquiets pour leur maître. Les deux jeunes gens voulaient en savoir plus sur Milo qui était un bon ami de Kanon. Ils lui avouèrent qu'ils pensaient que Camus entretenait une relation avec le scorpion et voulait avoir confirmation. Kanon leur expliqua que les deux chevaliers n'étaient pas officiellement en couple. Camus et Milo étaient d'une naïveté écœurante d'après lui et se comportaient comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants : se touchaient, se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassaient... sans vraiment réaliser qu'en tant qu'adultes, techniquement, leurs gestes étaient ambiguës et sensuels . Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendaient compte de leurs attirances mutuelles. Pire encore, Ils ne voyaient pas que tous leurs amis étaient très mal à l'aise en leurs présences. Kanon pensait qu'ils avaient sérieusement besoin d'un coup de main...et au plus vite avant qu'ils ne le rendent fou.


	2. Chapter 2 : Je ne vois rien

Note de l'auteur : Merci de tout cœur pour les reviews. Désolée pour mon orthographe, je fais mon possible mais c'est pas ultime non plus. Et pourtant je me relis et utilise word mais bon. En tout cas ravis que ça vous plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer. A bientôt, bonne Saint-valentin et on se voit dans une semaine.

Ou Camus et Milo sont bien déterminés à faire en sorte que rien ne change entre eux.

Hyôga avait bien grandi et il devenait un beau jeune homme. Isaac ferait un bon maître. Il était doué avec ces cadets et il était intelligent. Camus n'aimait pas l'idée de faire du favoritisme ou de s'attacher à des gens en particulier, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il adorait ces deux disciples. Il était profondément fier des deux jeunes hommes. Mais leur attitude le jour précédent l'avait vraiment intrigué et leur comportement excessif était indigne des chevaliers de glaces.

En tant qu'ancien espion, quelque chose en lui le poussait à vouloir mener sa petite enquête et en même temps, une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à celle de Milo, lui conseillait de vivre et de laisser vivre.

Vraiment, le chevalier du Scorpion avait peut être une mauvaise influence sur lui... Depuis quelques temps, il passait toutes ces journées avec Milo, et il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais avoir retrouvé leur complicité d'autre fois, avant Hadès, le rendait profondément heureux.

Pas de favoritisme... se reprocha t-il à nouveau... Mais sa résolution était faible, et lorsqu'on lui laissait le choix de son partenaire à l'entrainement, il choisissait toujours le scorpion. C'était le cas aujourd'hui aussi, lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers Milo pour lui lancer un duel au colisée, il avait surpris plusieurs yeux se lever au ciel parmi les chevaliers, certain poussèrent même des grognements exaspérés... et enfin, était-ce des gloussements qu'il entendait parmi quelques femmes chevaliers? Le verseau était conscient d'être maladroit d'un point de vue social, ces compagnons étaient un mystère pour lui. Mais leurs attitude n'était pas naturel, il en était certain...

Camus n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions avant que la main du Scorpion ne lui ébouriffent les cheveux.

"J'entends les rouages de ton petit cerveau qui s'affolent," fit Milo en lui souriant de toutes ces dents. "Attention, tu risques la surchauffe!" Ajouta-t-il en riant.

" Arêtes ça tu veux!" gronda Camus en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à repousser violemment la main qui le décoiffait, mais Milo se mit à lui caresser la tête pour arranger sa coiffure. Le scorpion n'était jamais intimidé par les colères de Camus, son expression était même tendre lorsqu'il mit une mèche derrière l'oreille du Verseau. Camus le laissa faire, car après tout, son ami ne faisait que réparer ces bêtises.

"Quand tu auras fini, on pourra commencer à se battre peut être?" déclara le Verseau d'un ton agacé.

"Oui, votre majesté." Répondit Milo en riant, "Ho, Aiolia nous fait signe de commencer, il n'a pas l'air commode aujourd'hui lui non plus..." dit Milo en faisant un petit signe de la main, ironique et amusé, au chevalier du Lion qui c'était porté volontaire pour arbitrer les matchs de la journée et qui trépignait dans les gradins.

"Pourquoi mes amis ne savent pas m'apprécier à ma juste valeur! " se lamenta Milo tout en lançant un baisé à Aiolia qui semblait furieux.

Le chevalier du lion leurs cria quelque chose comme "Un peut de tenue hein les gars?! N'allez pas roucouler comme la dernière fois! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes des chevaliers d'Athéna et qu'il s'agit d'un entrainement sérieux."

Le Verseau n'en croyait pas ces oreilles et s'apprêtait à lui répondre que lui au moins réfléchissait avant d'ouvrir la bouche, quand Milo secoua la tête, haussa les épaules, puis lui indiqua de se placer à l'autre bout du stade.

Lorsque Aiolia lança le signal du départ, le scorpion ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança comme un lion vers le Verseau. Camus ne laissait rien paraître mais son cœur battait toujours plus vite lorsqu'il affrontait Milo. Le scorpion était un excellent combattant, courageux et puissant. Parfois, téméraire et impétueux, et d'autre fois comme aujourd'hui, réfléchi et prudent.

Le scorpion tournait à toute vitesse autour de lui et attendait clairement une ouverture. Camus tenta de l'arrêter et de l'immobiliser avec "Kolitso", mais il se laissa distraire et sentit la première" aiguille écarlate" dans sa jambe droite, puis une seconde dans sa main gauche et la troisième se logea dans son torse.

Camus mit un genou à terre, reprenant difficilement son souffle, son sang se déversant par ces blessures. Le Scorpion avait pour le moment l'avantage. Il lui lança une quatrième aiguilles, puis une cinquième. Mais il avait du se rapprocher de Camus pour assener ce dernier coup et il n'était jamais très bon de rentrer en contact direct avec le Cosmos du chevalier des glaces.

Le scorpion remarqua un peut tard le regard plein de défi du verseau. Il fut arrêté en plein élan par la "Glaciation" de Camus. Avant qu'il ait pu rebrousser chemin, le verseau lui lançait sa plus terrible attaque : "l'exécution de l'aurore"...

Milo fut geler sur place et se retrouva à terre, complètement sonné. Camus sur ces gardes, attendait qu'il se relève. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux et enfin une troisième... Milo était encore au sol. Camus fut alors pris de panique. Il ne retenait jamais ces coups par respect pour son adversaire mais peut être que cette fois ci... Milo ne se relèverait pas avec un grand sourire et une blague idiote au bout des lèvres...

Camus regarda du côté d'Aiolia qui semblait inquiet et prêt à stopper le combat.

_Aller relève toi!_ pensa Camus nerveusement, _tu en as vu d'autre_...

Camus se sentait perdre son sang froid. Il se répétait qu'il ne pouvait pas paniquer, qu'au pire il n'avait fait que secouer un de ces frères d'armes...

_Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui...c'est Milo... _se dit il.

Il se mit à courir en direction de son ami. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à crier le nom de l'autre chevalier, il se retrouva sur le dos, face au ciel de Grèce, avec en prime un Milo souriant au dessus de lui. Il loucha pour mieux voir l'ongle écarlate qui menaçait son front, ce qui fit rire son ami à son grand agacement.

Camus sentit le Scorpion enserré sa main gauche et la placée au dessus de sa tête. Milo se servit du poids de son corps pour le maintenir à terre et plaça une de ces jambes entre celles de Camus. Le verseau ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se sentait à la merci du scorpion. La proximité de Milo le mettait mal à l'aise et il se mit à rougir. Milo arrêta de le menacer avec son aiguille écarlate et prit sa main droite dans la sienne avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve au part avant.

Le sourire de Milo s'élargit encore et il chuchota dans l'oreille de Camus : "Cette fois tu abandonnes? "

Le souffle fit frissonner le verseau. Il prêta à peine attention à une voix, qui ressemblait à celle du chevalier du lion " Voilà! C'est ça que je ne voulais pas voir! J'en ai marre de vous deux..."

Le verseau se sentait un peut perdu et fut incapable de répondre une nouvelle fois au lion. Il analysa du mieux qu'il pouvait la situation:

Si son cœur battait, c'était du à l'effort et la peur d'avoir blessé son ami.

Si il rougissait, c'était parce que sa défaite était embarrassante.

Si il ne repoussait pas Milo, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas vexer le scorpion.

Si il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son ami, c'était parce que Milo avait certainement utilisé "restriction" sur lui lors du combat et qu'il était paralysé.

Ils furent interrompu par un Aiolia qui leur hurlait maintenant de se trouver une chambre et de quitter le terrain. Milo secoua la tête amusé avant de poser sa main sur le ventre de Camus. Le verseau retint sa respiration pendant que Milo remontait doucement vers sa cage thoracique avant de presser le point vital qui arrêta l'hémorragie.

_Comme une caresse _pensa Camus, encore un peut sonné.

"Je pense que, plutôt que de se trouver une chambre, on devrait aller tout les deux à l'infirmerie" fit Milo en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Le scorpion voulu lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, mais la retira aussi tôt quand il vit qu'Aiolia se rapprochait d'eux, les fusillant du regard.

"Je sens qu'on va se faire gronder..." fit Milo pensivement.

La tête de Camus commençait à tourner, il avait perdu un peut trop de sang dans le combat. Il s'apprêtait à se relever par lui même quand il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Soudain, le sol se rapprocha, et le monde devint noir...

Camus se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse, et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et se sentit partir. Quand il reprit connaissance, un jeune homme était penché au dessus de lui. _Shun d'Andromède_. Pensa-t-il_. L'un des plus précieux amis de Hyoga. En charge de l'infirmerie. Veux étudier pour devenir médecin._ Se rappela Camus. Shun avait un visage doux qui inspirait la confiance et Camus se sentit rassuré.

"Milo?" s'entendit il murmurer.

Shun sourit "il est à côté, il arrive. Est ce que vous voudrez que je vous laisse seul?"

Camus hésita. Il avait honte de se retrouver face au scorpion après s'être évanouit. Mais Milo entra alors dans la pièce, et dit d'un air gêné "Shun, je pense que ces messieurs attendent des nouvelles de leur maître bien aimé. Tu peux aller rassurer Hyoga et Isaac, s'il te plait?"

Shun leur lança un sourire discret avant de s'éclipser. _Un gentil garçon,_ pensa Camus. _Pas étonnant que Hyôga l'apprécie autant._

"Camus... Est ce qu'on peut parler? Quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas que tu trouves ça bizarre et que notre amitié..." Milo avait l'air misérable. Camus sentait que s'il laissait faire le scorpion, il aurait le droit à un long discours sur l'importance de leur amitié. Pire encore, il aborderait un sujet plus personnel que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêts à traiter.

Le verseau voulait juste se reposer et peut être...peut être que Milo et lui pourraient discuter de choses...et d'autres un autre jour.

Camus l'interrompît avant qu'il ne soit trop tard "Je suis fatigué je veux dormir, Milo, "il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne, "viens t'allonger avec moi. Comme quand on était enfants"

Le scorpion eu l'air soulager, il serra la main du verseau avec force et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps : il souleva la couverture avant de se blottir contre son ami.

" Dors maintenant. " lui dit Camus doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Le scorpion posa sa tête contre le coup de son compagnon. "Je suis désolé... Dors bien, mon ami" murmura-t-il.

Camus se sentant au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de Milo, s'endormit d'un seul coup. C'était bien comme ça, pas de complication, rien ne devait changer. Il se sentait rarement heureux, mais c'était toujours le cas quand Milo était à ces côtés.

Une nouvelle rumeur se rependit dans le sanctuaire... Elle fut colportée par le chevalier du lion, honnête et droit d'habitude, mais qui n'en pouvait clairement plus. Ce jour là, il prenait un verre avec son frère ainé et Aldébaran, dans un petit bar discret d'Athènes et l'alcool avait un peut trop délié sa langue.

"Ça doit bien faire deux mois que je les vois l'un sur l'autre à l'entraînement, à chaque fois je crois qu'ils vont se rouler une pelle..." Pour la cinquième fois ce mois ci, l'objet de sa colère et frustration était un combat entre le verseau et le scorpion.

Aiolos était le plus sage des deux frères, il reprocha gentiment à son cadet son manque d'ouverture d'esprit.

"S'ils ont du mal à exprimer qu'ils s'aiment, ce n'est pas ton problème Aiolia."lui dit-il "Et puis moi je trouve ça un peut mignon" fit-il pensif.

"Mignon?" s'écria Aiolia "On dirait qu'ils prennent leur pied à se taper l'un sur l'autre... Je te jure que des fois on pourrait croire que ça les excite!"

Et c'est ainsi que naquit la rumeur, par cette seule phrase. Aiolos et Aldébaran racontèrent de leur côté cette conversation s aux autres chevaliers d'or sans oublier les détails. Mais de bouche à oreille, tout fut déformé et amplifié. Bientôt le sanctuaire entier, des jeunes disciples jusqu'à la fines fleur des chevaliers d'argent, avaient entendu parler de la nouvelle réputation du chevalier du scorpion et de celle du verseau : ils étaient tout les deux de dangereux et pervers sado-maso qui se servaient de l'arène comme terrain de jeux pour leurs actes déviants.

Quand Hyôga l'apprît dans la bouche de ce pauvre Isaac, il se dit qu'il devrait en discuter au plus tôt avec son précieux maître.


	3. Chapter 3 je nentends rien

Note de l'auteur : Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais j'espère que vous ne vous dîtes pas que je bash les personnages. En fait j'ai horreur du bashing et je suis les instructions de mon ancien prof d'écriture qui me disait toujours :"aimes tout les personnages de tes histoires." Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les décrire avec leur défauts : Milo et ses peurs, Camus avec ses problèmes relationnels, Aiolia et son impatience et Kanon et sa grande gueule. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous mettre en garde, la façon de parler de Kanon est inspiré des hommes qui m'entourent, c'est à dire qu' il est grave Hardcore et la raison principale du PG : T de cette histoire.

Chapitre deux : ou Kanon manque clairement de tact, ou Milo ne brille par son courage que lorsqu'il a un coup dans le nez.

Milo se considérait comme un homme raisonnable, plus que la normal, enfin comparé à ces camarades, il serait considéré comme tel. Surtout ces derniers temps. Ces amis s'imaginaient des choses incroyables à son sujet et celui de Camus. D'ailleurs celui ci avait fini par passer le voir, les joues rouges, après une conversation très désagréable avec Death Mask.

D'après lui, il lui avait proposé, très sérieusement, un plan que Camus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. La situation aurait put être très drôle, si Death Mask n'avait pas été aussi descriptif dans ce qu'il attendait du verseau dans son lit et que Camus pour se venger avait manqué de le placer dans un "Cercueil de Glace".

"Je ne comprends pas" avait dit Camus pour la quinzième fois, "qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il croit que j'ai envie de faire...d'accepter de...avec lui? s'indigna le verseau.

Milo soupira, il comprenait que son ami soit choqué, mais parfois il se montrait tellement prude. Pour ne pas énervé le verseau, il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps.

"Et je ne connais pas la moitié des positions dont il m'a parlé!" termina-t-il. Rien que d'imaginer le visage outré de Camus lors de la description de positions un peut farfelues, il ne put retenir un gloussement, ce qui lui valu un regard aussi noir que terrifiant.

Milo pensa qu'il était temps, si il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que le chevalier du cancer, de changer de sujet.

"Dis moi, c'est aujourd'hui que tu passes la soirée avec tes disciples?" s'enquit Milo. à l'idée de voire Hyoga et Isaac, un sourire apparu sur le visage de Camus.

"Exact. Ils m'invitent au restaurant, parce qu'ils ont quelques choses d'important à me dire." Milo vit Camus se rembrunir un peut. "J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave...Isaac est de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps... Tu crois qu'il fait sa crise d'adolescence?!"

_Une maman cygne avec ces_ _poussins,_ pensa Milo attendrit."Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, et profite de ta soirée. Si je ne peux pas te voir ce soir, j'irai prendre un verre avec Kanon. Si il est libre on ira draguer un peut."

Le visage encore ouvert et souriant de Camus devint froid et distant. "Ho, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée à draguer" dit Camus en insistant imperceptiblement sur la fin de sa phrase.

" Amusez vous bien! Je te revois demain?! Ou tu préfères dormir toute la journée à cause de ta futur gueule de bois?" Termina-t-il avec un sourire poli. N'importe qui d'autre, n'aurait pas remarqué le sarcasme dissimulé derrière un masque étudié, mais Milo connaissait le chevalier des glaces par cœur. Il déglutit et bredouilla que, bien sure il passerait le voir le jour suivant, gueule de bois où pas.

_Je vais avoir des problèmes_ pensa Milo tout en regardant la silhouette gracieuse du verseau s'éloigner d'un pas ferme, tête haute et cape au vent. Il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, il avait lui aussi envie de passer un bon moment, même si le verseau n'était pas là pour le partager avec lui.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kanon était plus qu'enthousiaste de passer un peut de temps en dehors du sanctuaire. Le cadet des gémeaux était un esprit libre. Rester enfermé des heures dans une même chambre à remplir des papiers administratifs pour aider son frère ainé, était une torture pour lui. Là dessus, le scorpion et le gémeaux se ressemblaient comme deux goutes d'eau. En période de paix, ils s'ennuyaient. C'est pourquoi, certain soir, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient dans des bars pour profiter un peut de leur vie. Milo avait proposé plusieurs fois à Camus de les accompagner, mais le verseau déclinait systématiquement avec une moue dégoutée.

_J'aimerais tellement le voir saoul un jour,_ pensa Milo, _je suis sure qu'il serait vraiment ridicule et mignon. Peut être qu'il aurait l'alcool joyeux et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de glousser, _se dit il avec un sourire attendrit.

Le soir venu, il se dirigea vers leur lieu de rendez vous. C'était l'un des lounge les plus connus d'Athènes. Kanon était déjà dans le bar et lui fit signe de s'approcher de sa table.

"Moi qui croyait qu'on passerait une soirée tranquille sans personne du sanctuaire," lui dit Kanon en guise de bienvenue " mais la moitié de ces demoiselles ce soir portent des masques. On ne peut même pas voir leurs visages! Comment tu veux chopper dans ces conditions!?" pleurnicha Kanon.

"La plus part d'entre elles sont sans doute jolies sous leurs masques, je pense." répondit Milo "Au pire, si ça te fatigue, drague un bonhomme! Jusqu'à maintenant ça n''as jamais été un problème pour toi." Lui proposa-t-il, toujours philosophe. Il fit signe à la serveuse aux grands yeux mais au sourire forcé de lui apporter une bière.

Kanon acquiesça, puis comme à son habitude, il se lassa du sujet en quelques secondes et passa à autre chose " Tient, ce soir aussi _Ta Petite Femme_ n'as pas daigné t'accompagner?" Les gémeaux avaient pris l'habitude de donner ce surnom ironique à Camus, ce qui avait le don d'agacer non seulement Milo mais aussi l'intéressé. " C'est parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, pas vrai? C'est dommage, moi je l'aime bien." Finit Kanon.

Milo était heureux de savoir que le gémeaux de son côté n'avait rien contre le verseau, mais il préféra préciser : "Il t'aimerai déjà plus si tu ne l'appelais pas comme ça, ensuite ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, il a rendez-vous avec ces petits frères d'adoption.

" Et puis" termina-t-il " Je ne pense pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. " Milo réfléchit. _En fait, je pense qu'il est peut être un peut jaloux de toi, c'est tout._

" Je vois, c'est bon à savoir", fit Kanon distraitement. Toute son attention était maintenant poser sur un jeune et beau garçon de dix neuf ans à peine. Quand Milo lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire revenir sur terre, il reprit la conversation. "tu sais, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur vous deux et..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis au courant et c'est du grand n'importe quoi!" Gronda Milo un peut vexé que l'un de ces plus chers amis puissent croire des choses pareilles.

Agacé, il fit un signe autoritaire à la serveuse, lui indiquant son verre vide. Kanon surprit par le ton de Milo détacha ces yeux des fesses du jeune homme. "Du calme Milo, je parlais de ça parce que j'avais peur que tu sois dans le noir, mais moi je pense que pour le moment tu n'as encore rien fait avec lui..."

"Encore?!" Dit le scorpion étonné, avalant une nouvelle bière d'un trait, "De quoi tu parles, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, on se connait depuis toujours."

"Ça aussi je le sais", lui répondit Kanon," Et c'est bien dommage pour toi, parce qu'il est pas mal du tout, il est même canon quand on n'a pas l'impression qu'il a avalé un citron." Il indiqua le verre vide du scorpion" Allé je ne voulais pas te gêner. Je t'offre le verre suivant pour me faire pardonner?"

Le gémeau, après que la serveuse soit passé et leur ai donné à chacun un whiskey, continua leurs conversation "Ecoute, je pense qu'on devrait en parler quand même. Je ne suis pas le seul à me rendre compte qu'il est pas mal. Il a son petit succès au près de certains autres chevaliers, tu sais? Mais ils le laissent tranquille parce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes ensemble." Il réfléchit un instant et renchérit "et aussi à cause de sa personnalité".

Milo pensa tout de suite à Death Mask. Il se sentait un peut mal, il avait comme une boule dans la gorge. _Camus avec le chevalier du Cancer? C'est ridicule de toute façon, n'est ce pas?! _ Le scorpion n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait, Il se plongea alors dans son verre de whiskey. Le gout était incroyable, mais quand il fini la dernière goute, il pouvait sentir que l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Il essaya de se montrer indifférent "Tant mieux si il a du succès" fit Milo en forçant un sourire "J'espère qu'il sera en profiter, contrairement à son habitude. "Il ajouta sans grande conviction : " Moi, je serais content pour lui."

Kanon resta silencieux, l'air déçu. Puis un sourire apparu sur son visage et son regard se fit cruel. "Dans ce cas, ça ne te pause aucun problème si je le serre?"

"Pardon?" s'étrangla Milo, puis en voyant le sourire de l'ancien dragon des mers s'élargir encore il compris : _Kanon essai de me provoquer...de me rendre jaloux...de quoi il se mêle?_

Il essaya de ne rien montrer de la colère qu'il sentait monter et lui dit" si tu crois avoir une chance, pourquoi pas." Si le gémeaux voulait jouer à ce jeux là, ils seraient deux.

Kanon semblait maintenant passablement énervé, dans ces cas là, il était sans scrupule et en général il finissait par tout dire sans aucun tact.

Ce qu'il se permit alors de lancer à Milo sur le coup de la colère, provoqua leur plus terrible dispute.

"Milo, tu es mon ami, mais tu n'es qu'un lâche et si je me tapait Camus en face de toi sur cette table, tu te mettrais à m'encourager."

Il était tard et Milo avait du mal à rester droit devant le temple du verseau. Il avait peut être un peut trop bu ce soir là. Il tambourinait à la porte du petit appartement depuis deux bonnes minutes, quand un Camus furieux ouvrit en criant que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise soirée et qu'il voulait dormir.

Milo ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, mais il se dit que Camus était particulièrement mignon ce soir là. Les cheveux du verseau tombaient en une longue natte rousse sur son épaule gauche, son T-shirt baillait et laissait voir son épaule droite, ces yeux s'attardèrent aussi sur les longues jambes presque féminine de son ami. Enfin, Il remarque que le verseau portait d'adorables chaussons en forme de pingouin.

_Je comprends qu'il ai du succès_ pensa Milo avec tristesse. _Ils vont me le prendre..._

"Ne sors pas avec Kanon ou les autres!" fit Milo en pleurant et en le prenant dans ces bras. Il avait l'alcool triste parfois et à ces moments là, il ne pouvait plus retenir ces larmes.

"Tu es saoul !" constata Camus avec un mélange de dégout et d'exaspération. Puis il reprit son calme face à la détresse de son ami. Il repoussa tant bien que mal le scorpion, en voyant qu'Aphrodite pointait son nez. Le poisson avait sans doute était réveillé par les cris et pleurs. Camus prit la main de Milo pour l'attirer chez lui avant de disparaître du regard inquisiteur de son voisin.

"Viens, racontes moi tout." Ordonnât-il. Son ton était encore dur, mais son visage était tendre et maternel.

Le verseau le plaça sur son sofa et s'assit à ses côtés, leurs genoux se touchaient. Lorsque Milo posa sa tête sur son épaule, Camus hésita un instant, puis caressa la tête de Milo, tentant de le réconforter.

Milo renifla brillamment ce qui fit lever les yeux de Camus au ciel " C'est tellement embarrassant de voir un homme adulte pleurez comme ça... Dis moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas qu'on en finisse, j'ai envie de dormir! "

Milo ne l'écoutait déjà plus et lui dit bêtement " Tu as des pingouins sur les pieds"

"C'est un cadeau d'Athéna pour mon anniversaire, soupira à nouveau Camus qui perdait patience, "elle a cru bien faire" Milo vit que le verseau allait à nouveau se mettre en colère, ce qui le fit pleurer de plus belle.

Camus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il laissa donc Milo enfouir sa tête et essuyer son nez coulant sur son T-shirt, réprimant tant bien que mal une exclamation de dégout.

Quand Milo se calma, il lui raconta de façon parfois incohérente la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kanon. Le scorpion ne voulait pas que le verseau l'abandonne. Il refusait que son ami ai une relation avec un autre homme.

Quand il eu fini et qu'il releva la tête pour observer Camus, celui ci rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux.

Le verseau s'éclaircit la gorge en détournant le regard. " Je pense qu'on devrait en reparler demain, quand tu ne seras pas complètement saoul. Tu devrais t-en aller... il se fait tard" murmura Camus.

Le scorpion acquiesça et remarqua que même les oreilles de Camus étaient d'une belle couleur tomate. Milo ne pu alors s'empêcher de masser doucement le dos de son ami. Le verseau ne se débâtait pas, il lui rendit son étreinte et soupira, se détendant enfin.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Milo se sentait bien, rassuré, heureux. _Complet._ C'est pourquoi il demanda sur un coup de tête à son ami "Camus, est-ce que je pourrais te voir demain? Au sommet de la colline des Nymphes?"

Camus au nom de "Nymphes" resta sans voix. Il regarda Milo avec insistance, ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il secoua la tête, l'air vulnérable et hésitant. Milo avait rarement vue le verseau dans cet état, il se sentit fondre.

Camus essaya de garder son sang froid et dit prudemment "Milo, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..."

"S'il te plait", supplia Milo, lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Le verseau soupira, puis ne pu qu'accepter quand Milo mit sa tête sur le côté. Le scorpion, prit la main du verseau dans la sienne dans un geste tendre, avant de quitter le temple. Camus l'observa partir, l'air perdu.

Finalement, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son propre lit, le jour se levait presque. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à Camus, à son air fragile et irrésistible.

Quand Il se réveilla, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait proposé au verseau ce qui ressemblait en tout point à un rendez vous galant. La colline des Nymphes était aussi connue par les couples sous le nom de Colline des Amoureux.


	4. Chapter 4 je ne dis rien

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre m'a prit tellement longtemps à écrire et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à mes gentilles revieweuse. Je suis désolée, je vais le faire ce week end. En attendant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas! À jeudi prochain et amusez vous!

Ou camus se fait un nouvel ami et ou il se retrouve dans la situation qu'il essayait justement d'éviter.

Camus eu du mal à s'endormir, puis du mal à se réveiller. Pour lui une bonne hygiène de vie passait aussi par huit heures de sommeil réparateur. Il avait réussi à fermer les yeux seulement quatre heures, ce qui n'était vraiment pas suffisant. Tout était de la faute de Milo du scorpion et de ces disciples insolents.

Le jour d'avant, durant leur dîner, les deux élèves l'avaient harcelé de questions sur sa situation amoureuse: s'il comptait avoir une aventure avec quelqu'un et si c'était déjà le cas, est ce qu'il la rendrait publique. Il avait essayé de détourner la conversation sur des sujets moins gênant, sans succès. Ils étaient têtus comme des mules. Les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient vraiment pris comme exemple pensa-t-il avec un mélange d'agacement et de fierté : il faisait preuve de ténacité dans toute situation, même quand il s'agissait de la vie amoureuse de leur maître_._

Isaac avait cru bon de lui faire un long discours pompeux et fatiguant, sur l'importance d'une relation épanouissante et surtout seine, même pour un chevalier des glaces. Camus atterré, c'était presque attendu à recevoir une cour d'éducation sexuelle à la fin de la soirée. Hyôga était resté longtemps silencieux, laissant Isaac se ridiculiser, jusqu'à ce que le sujet de ses soi-disant tendances sadomasochistes soit évoqué. À ce moment là le chevalier du cygne avait cru bon lui dire que même si il était amoureux, il ne devait pas tout accepter de son partenaire. Camus bien sur, avait coupé cour à la conversation et avait renvoyé les garçons chez eux. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu à expérimenter un repas aussi dérangeant.

Le verseau secoua la tête. S'il était honnête avec lui même, ces disciples n'avaient fait qu'exprimer leur inquiétude face aux nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. Quand à Milo, il l'avait réveillé et lui avait proposé ce satané rendez vous, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si le verseau s'était inquiété de l'état de leur relation. Camus pendant la nuit, s'était tourné et retourné en se répétant :

"Pourquoi la colline des amoureux"

"Est-ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il insinue"...

"Et s'il essai quelque chose avec moi?"...

Et enfin, l'interrogation qui représentait la raison profonde de son angoisse : " Si les choses changent entre nous, et que ça ne marchait pas, est-ce qu'on pourra rester amis?"

Camus, après avoir prétendu œuvrer pour Hadès, c'était juré qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais leur amitié à l'épreuve. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à avoir des sentiments amoureux. Ces capacités de chevalier des glaces en dépendaient et même si le sanctuaire était en paix, son devoir était de protéger Athéna avant toutes choses.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait pour se rassurer. Camus savait au fond de lui que leur relation avait commencé à changer.

Le verseau décida d'un plan pour éviter une situation gênante. Il suffisait de proposer un autre lieu de rendez-vous à Milo, pour éviter toute confusion. Il se dirigea alors vers la maison du scorpion. À la sortie de son temple, il rencontra Milo qui avait eu la même idée que lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, qui leurs semblèrent une éternité. Camus se demanda pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait que Milo soit bavard et énergique, son ami se montrait soudain timide et hésitant.

Camus n'était pas doué pour faire la conversation et en particulier quand il était nerveux.

Le silence continuait à s'éterniser, c'était insupportable. Camus n'osait presque plus le regarder dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il paniqua et dit complètement au hasard tout en tentant de conserver l'expression la plus digne possible :

" En sortant, j'ai vu un ours je crois... mais ça m'étonnerait en cette saison, ils hibernent..." voyant le visage confus de Milo, il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et poursuivit d'une toute petite voix en détournant la tête "je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des ours en Grèce de toute façon..."

Il sentit les bras de Milo l'entourer puis l'entendit éclater de rire. "Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent tu dis des choses vraiment stupide, parfois! Ton ours c'était surement Aldébaran!"

Le verseau poussa un soupire d'exaspération et lui fit remarqué "Quand on voit ton niveau intellectuel, c'est vraiment insultant..."

Camus s'apprêtait à repousser Milo lorsqu'il vit que celui ci le regardait avec tendresse. Puis le scorpion pris sa tête d'un geste familier et cogna leurs deux fronts en riant à nouveau. Camus entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, Shura qui les observait de son temple, celui ci soupira en secouant la tête. Le capricorne était trop fier pour ce permettre une quelconque réflexion. Le verseau malgré la présence de son voisin, n'était pas prêt de se séparer de Milo, et il rendit le coup de tête en partageant son sourire.

"Je suis désolé pour hier" fini par dire Milo lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Camus se sentit rougir et lui répondit en se frottant le bras nerveusement. " Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal."

Milo, s'il était mal à l'aise à nouveau, le cachait bien " Tant mieux! Pour ce soir on maintient?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Camus fut pris de court et en oublia de proposer un nouveau lieu de rendez-vous. Milo avait vraiment l'intention de le draguer?! _Mais pourquoi pas,_ se dit il, _peut être que le moment est venue qu'on accepte d'être plus que des amis._

Comme Milo attendait une réponse, il bredouilla "Bien sure, on se retrouve sur la colline vers quel heure?"

"Et bien j'ai dit à tout le monde de venir vers 20 heure alors..." Camus resta interdit. _Tout le monde? _

Voyant que le verseau était surpris il précisa "J'ai invité tout les chevaliers d'or à venir sur la colline, ils ont tous accepté. On va faire un pique nique, ça va nous détendre..."

Camus ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou en colère. Il regarda Milo sans rien dire. Est ce que son ami avait eu la même idée que lui pour éviter une situation ambiguë? Le scorpion ce mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que Camus poursuive la conversation.

Le verseau décida qu'il serait hypocrite de lui en vouloir alors qu'il comptait proposer une nouvelle location pour leur rendez vous. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il se sentait aussi un peut déçu. _Je me suis fait des idées _pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il se reprit et dit avec flegme " Ce serait dommage de ne pas faire profiter les autres de la belle vue..."

Milo sembla soulagé " N'est ce pas? Alors tu me feras des sandwiches au saumon pour ce soir, hein?" demanda-t-il joyeusement avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

" Pour qui tu me prends?" siffla Camus, regardant sans regret son ami se tordre de douleur. " À partir de maintenant tu te feras à manger toi même."

Il n'avait pas su retenir son poing, ni sa colère. Il avait honte d'avoir perdu son calme mais il devait bien l'admettre : il avait espéré plus qu'un simple pique nique après tout. Peut être qu'il était un peut vexé. Où déçu.

La colline des amoureux laissait voir toute la beauté inégalée d'Athènes. Le soleil s'était couché faisant place à la lune qui éclairait le Parthénon. Le temple d'Athéna était sublime sous cette lumière. Camus, du haut d'un des arbres qui surplombaient le sommet, n'était pas insensible à cette vue. Il comprenait que les couples puissent être séduits par cet endroit.

Sa contemplation fut interrompu par un : "C'est pas dégueux cet endroit!"

Camus prit un air offusqué. Quel dommage que les cris, les hurlements et les chants de ses frères d'armes viennent perturbés la tranquillité sacrée du lieu. Il essaya une dernière fois de profiter du paysage qui frôlait la perfection, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre : son arbre allait se faire déraciner. La cause de cet assassinat forestier était un pari stupide entre Aiolia et Aldébaran, touts les deux un peut éméchés: le plus puissant des chevaliers serait celui qui délogerait le fier Verseau de son arbre en premier.

Soupirant, il s'avoua vaincu pour cette fois et sauta sur le sol avec élégance, malgré les protestations et les "c'est pas du jeu!" qui suivirent ces enjambés énergiques. La fête était déjà bien entamée et ces compagnons semblaient tous en profiter avec joie et bonne humeur. Camus ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette ambiance. Le pire c'était que Milo l'avait évité toute la soirée.

Il ne put réprimer à nouveau un soupire lorsqu' il entendit son voisin Aphrodite lancer à Shura avec ironie "le verseau nous fait l'honneur de se joindre aux simples mortels!"

Camus supporta le pique en serrant les dents et passa son chemin.

Quand il se dirigea vers Mü et son disciple qui préparaient différents feux d'artifices et autres pétards, sans doute destiné à être le clou de la soirée, celui ci lui indiqua instantanément où se trouvait Milo, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kiki et continuer leurs discussions sur les consignes de sécurités.

_Pour eux,_ _je n'existe que pour Milo_, pensa-t-il avec amertume. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient inséparables mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier une discussion avec un autre de ces collègues chevaliers.

Il finit par voir le scorpion, mais celui ci était entouré par un groupe de ses amis, et il semblait être le centre de l'attention. Camus n'avait pas le courage de s'imposer et de participer à une conversation aussi animée.

La soirée commençait mal et il envisageait de s'éclipser discrètement sans même dire au revoir à son précieux ami, lorsque Kanon qui était tout aussi seul que lui, croisa son regard, puis lui fit signe de venir le voir.

Camus n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec le cadet des gémeaux. Mais l'ancien dragon des mers était lui aussi ignoré par le scorpion. Probablement à cause de leur dispute le soir précédent. Il avait souvent remarqué que Kanon, même après avoir juré fidélité à Athéna, était encore trop souvent mis à l'écart.

Seul Milo l'avait accepté tout de suite. Le scorpion avait toujours été ainsi : social, ouvert et surtout gentil. Quand ils étaient enfants, Camus ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était qu'on le laisse seul avec ces livres. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être emmené au sanctuaire et de quitter sa mère qu'il adorait. À cette époque là, Il était en colère contre le Pope, les autres apprentis et même la divine Athéna. C'est pourquoi, il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit et ignorait tout gestes amicaux. Mais Milo c'était montré persévèrent. Il l'avait forcé à se joindre aux autres et lui avait imposé petit à petit son amitié. _Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me passer de lui_...pensa-t-il tristement.

Kanon avait aussi profité de cette gentillesse et c'est peut être ce qui le gênait chez le gémeau. L'ancien dragon des mers était la preuve que Camus n'était peut être pas si spécial aux yeux de Milo.

Kanon commença leur conversation en éclatant de rire et lui fit remarquer d'un ton provoquant " Toi, tu as un visage qui dit : 'je ne souhaiterais pas être ici même si c'était le dernier endroit sur terre!' "

"On est deux dans ce cas là" répliqua Camus sur la défensive " tu n'as pas l'air de respirer la joie de vivre..." Il regrettait déjà d'avoir eu un peut de compassion pour quelqu'un qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

"Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, ma parole!" Dit Kanon avec une fausse admiration.

Puis le gémeau redevint sérieux" Désolée, c'est ma faute. Je voulais discuter avec toi tranquillement sans me prendre la tête."

Il offrit au verseau un sourire d'excuse et continua "On recommence avec les mêmes, mais sur une autre base : bonjour Camus, comment vas tu?" dit Kanon en lui tendant la main, dans un geste amical et sincère.

Camus regarda la main tendu avec une moue méfiance, quand Kanon lui indiqua d'une mimique blasée qu'il commençait à fatiguer, il la prie et la serra. Si Milo appréciait le gémeau, c'était probablement pour de bonnes raisons. Autant lui laisser une chance. " Bonjour Kanon. Je vais bien et j'espère sincèrement que tu passes une bonne soirée."

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et poursuivirent la conversation.

Kanon était...charmant, réalisa Camus avec surprise. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe verte. Finalement, sa mauvaise humeur lui était complètement passée, grâce au gémeau. L'ancien dragon des mers était quelqu'un qui ne mâchait pas ces mots, et son honnêteté plaisait à Camus. Il découvrit aussi que Kanon avait une grande qualité : il savait écouter les autres .

Camus qui gardait toujours une certaine distance avec ces frères d'armes, se retrouva à se confier à cet homme qu'il considérait comme une nuisance quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui décrit alors ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente.

" Tu aurais aimé l'avoir rien que pour toi ce soir, pas vrai?" Conclu finement Kanon, en observant ces ongles.

Camus fut surpris par la réflexion du gémeau, il s'apprêtait à nier tout en bloque, quand il vit l'air sérieux de Kanon. Le verseau compris instantanément : Lui mentir aurait été l'insulter.

" Oui, en quelque sorte... mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est mieux comme ça." répondit il abattue.

" Qu'est ce que tu racontes?! Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est très facile. Il n'a pas arrêté de regarder dans notre direction." Fit Kanon en s'approchant un peut plus du verseau.

Le gémeau disait vrai; Milo ne semblait plus aussi à l'aise au milieu de son petit groupe. Le scorpion tournait la tête avec inquiétude toutes les minutes dans leur direction.

Le gémeau poursuivit joyeusement en plaçant sa main sur le sol, derrière le dos du verseau" Je te promets que dans deux minutes, il rapplique. Mais après je ne serais plus là pour t'aider, alors si tu veux que tout ce passes bien, tu vas devoir être honnête et courageux!"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix du chevalier des Gémeaux baissait, au point de devenir un murmure, Camus fut obligé de se pencher de plus en plus prêt de l'autre chevalier pour pouvoir mieux l'entendre. Leurs visages étaient séparés par quelques centimètres. En pleine nuit, et de loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Cette scène, trompeusement romantique, fit venir Milo à la vitesse du son, littéralement.

" Je vous dérange tout les deux?" Fit le scorpion en lançant un regard noir à Kanon, qui lui offrit un sourire de jeune premier. " Je peux te parler, Camus? Juste toi et moi?" insista le scorpion, sans quitter l'ancien dragon des mers des yeux. Kanon semblait trop fier de lui pour être honnête.

" Bien sure Milo, allons un peut plus loin." répondit vivement Camus qui sentait voir venir une dispute.

Avant de partir, il interrogea du regard Kanon. Celui ci lui fit un clin d'œil complice. _Il avait tout prévu! _Réalisa Camus, avec un mélange d'admiration et d'agacement.

" Alors, vous vous entendez bien tout les deux?" commença Milo sur un ton de reproche lorsqu'ils prirent place au bord de la colline, là ou la vue était sans égale.

" Oui, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître on a des points commun, et puis comme je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, j'ai pu me faire un nouvel ami..."répondit camus en toute innocence.

Ce n'était pas un reproche mais Milo le prit comme tel." Je suis désolé" dit-il," j'aurais dû te consacrer plus de temps, au départ je ne comptais pas inviter tout le monde, mais..."

" Ce n'est pas grave, tu as eu peur de ce qui pourrait ce passer...entre nous, n'est ce pas?" Répondit le verseau spontanément avant de regretter ses paroles. Milo avait l'air surpris et semblait prêt à détourner la conversation. Un instant, Camus pensa lui aussi à faire marche arrière. C'est alors qu'il se rappela ce qu'avait dit Kanon : soit_ plus honnête.._.

Il prit les choses en mains " Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime être ton ami, et crois moi même si je ne le montre pas j'en suis heureux, mais parfois j'ai l'impression...que j'ai envie...d'être...un peut plus..." Il se mettait maintenant à bégayer, c'était un comble! Si il poursuivait dans cette direction, il était sure qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus prétendre être un chevalier froid et insensible.

Au fur et à mesure que Camus luttait pour exprimer ces sentiments, Milo semblait se recroqueviller sur lui même, en proie à une panique intérieure. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, quand un bruit de tonnerre l'interrompit. Les premières lumières d'un feu d'artifices aux couleurs vives apparurent.

Ils restèrent assis tout les deux s'en rien dire.

Mü c'était surpassé : le spectacle était magnifique. Le rire enchanté de Kiki se mélangeait aux bruits des explosions. Camus ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'ambiance était parfaitement romantique. Le Parthénon semblait trouver un nouveau souffle sous les couleurs vives des feux, révélant toute sa splendeur sous les lumières psychédélique. Camus regarda Milo à la dérobé. Le scorpion, observait le spectacle avec un visage émerveillé d'enfant, le sourire au lèvre. Son inquiétude oubliée, Camus réalisa à quel point il était ému d'être au côté du scorpion. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

_Soit plus courageux..._

Il prit la main de Milo dans la sienne avec douceur et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le scorpion sursauta, puis se détendit et caressa la paume de la main de Camus. Pour la première fois de sa vie le verseau frissonna à ce contact pourtant familier. Il se blottit plus prêt encore de son cher ami.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit noir à nouveau. Le verseau regarda le scorpion espérant ne serais-ce qu'un petit mot de sa part.

Milo posa alors ces mains sur les épaules de Camus et dit avec regret " je ne peux pas te donner une réponse pour le moment, laisse moi y réfléchir."

Le verseau avait toujours pensé qu'un cœur brisé était un cliché stupide, avant de réaliser que l'image était en dessous de la vérité.

_Je le savais, il ne va plus vouloir qu'on se voit. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami._ pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Son expression avait du trahir sa détresse, car Milo dit à toute vitesse en lui caressant la joue " Ce n'est pas un "non" tu sais, laisse moi juste un peut de temps...D'accord?"

Le verseau acquiesça. Il laissa ces yeux se fermer pour mieux profiter de cette paume qui touchait doucement son visage. Les doigts du scorpion entourèrent son menton. Il entendit Milo retenir son souffle, le sentit hésiter une nouvelle fois, son souffle tout prêt des lèvres de Camus.

_Enfin!_ Pensa -t'il avec émotion.

Puis le scorpion lâcha son visage avec regret. Milo lui proposa de l'aider à se relever. Ils descendirent la colline, sans un mot, dans un silence confortable. Leurs mains ne se quittant pas.

Pour le moment, se dit Camus, il devait accepter cette réponse. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait rester lui même sans rien faire, il était temps de contrattaquer.


	5. Chapter 5 tout le monde change

Note de l'auteur: Merci à tous encore une fois de vos review. Elles me poussent à continuer et à finir cette fic. En parlant de finir les fics, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et j'espère pouvoir écrire le dernier à temps pour jeudi prochain. J'écrirais sans doute un OS ensuite. Est ce que vous auriez des couples que vous souhaiteriez voir? Comme je suis une multi-shippeuse je crois que tout m'irais et il y a beaucoup de personnages que voudrait exploiter encore plus ou dont je n'ai tout simplement pas parlé.

ps: Si vous pensez que ce chapitre est un peut to-much dites le moi et je le passerais en M.

Ou Milo prend une décision, Camus est obligé d'employer les grands moyen et tout le monde doit les supportés.

Milo aurait du être fou de joie à l'idée de participer à une patrouille après deux mois d'inactivité. Il s'agissait d'une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais pouvoir quitter son temple pour un peut d'action était loin d'être désagréable.

Le problème, c'était qu'il faisait équipe avec la personne qu'il voulait justement éviter. Surtout qu'il attendait que sa Némésis veuille bien se préparer. En d'autre terme, Camus était en caleçon juste devant lui, prenant tout son temps pour se changer.

Cette situation qui était anodine deux jours plus tôt, était particulièrement sexy et intime depuis "Ce Soir Là". Il repensa aux feux d'artifices et au moment ou il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser le verseau. Leur relation avait complètement changé après la confession de Camus. Milo était bien conscient que Camus avait fait un effort incroyable pour lui faire sa déclaration. Son précieux ami qui détestait exprimer ces sentiments.

De son côté Il était presque prêt à lui donner une réponse positive.

Car Milo ne voyait plus maintenant Camus comme un petit garçon asocial qui souffrait en silence, ou comme un adolescent aux principes sévères, mais comme un adulte attirant et sensible. D'ailleurs ces yeux c'étaient irrémédiablement posés sur le corps du Verseau qui lui tournait maintenant le dos. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder les fesses de Camus.

Le verseau sentant qu'il le détaillait sous toutes les coutures, lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et le réprimanda d'un ton ferme avec une pointe d'humour " Au lieu de ne rien faire, passes moi mon T-shirt, juste à côté de toi, s'il te plaît."

Milo sursauta, sortant de sa transe, avant de s'exécuter et lui tendit le vêtement. Camus l'enfila lentement, comme pour le laisser profiter de la vue. Quand il eu terminé, Milo ne put se retenir et il tira sur le tissue comme pour le remettre en place, tout en laissant traîner ces mains le longs du ventre de Camus. Le verseau s'approcha encore plus prêt de lui, leur corps se touchant. Les yeux de Camus l'invitaient, le provoquaient, lui lançaient un défi.

Milo laissa ses mains s'aventurer plus haut sous le vêtement, sentant les muscles jouer sous ses doigts. Camus posa sa tête dans le creux de son coup, soupirant d'aise, sans rien dire. Le verseau posa lui même ces mains sur le bas du dos de Milo et imita ses caresses tout d'abord timidement puis prenant de l'assurance, le massa doucement d'un mouvement circulaire. Milo su qu'il ne pourrait plus être indifférent. Le touchés des mains glacés contrastant avec le souffle chaud contre sa nuque, allaient lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Quand soudain il entendit la "douce" voix d'Aiolia.

Le chevalier du lion n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et avait finit par rentrer dans la chambre du verseau " Hé Camus, t'en est où? Tout le monde t'attend! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?! Par Athéna, vous croyez que c'est le moment? On a du travail!"

Le lion, s'enfuit rouge de gêne et de colère. Croyant, à juste titre, qu'il les avait surpris en plein acte.

_C'est vrai_, réalisa Milo,_ Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que les autres nous attendaient eux aussi. _Il devait aller en ville non seulement avec Camus mais aussi avec leurs frères d'armes.

" Une seconde Aiolia, apprends un peut à frapper avant d'entrer et à être patient" répondit le verseau de sa voix de professeur. Puis il lança un sourire plein de promesses à Milo, enfila rapidement son pantalon et ses chaussures, avant de prendre le bras du scorpion, l'entrainant avec lui.

Si cette matinée lui avait semblé une douce torture, la suite se révéla un cauchemar torride. Camus et lui avaient été écarté de la mission, parce que Aiolia, _ce sal rapporteur_, c'était plein de leur manque de professionnalisme au Pope. Leur punition consistaient à garder l'entré du sanctuaire comme de simples chevaliers d'argents.

Il était totalement seul, avec Camus. Personne pour le sauver ou l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Milo était courageux et fort face à ces adversaires, mais faible et sans volonté face à la chair. Il se serait laisser séduire habituellement, à partir du moment où la personne était dotée d'une belle pair de jambes, d'un beau visage, et d'un sourire discret.

Mais Camus n'était pas n'importe qui. Il possédait toutes ces qualités et bien plus encore.

Ils se tenaient devant les portes du sanctuaire; Milo assis, jouant avec un brin d'herbe pour détourner son attention, Camus, de son côté, était debout, droit comme un i, attendant de pied ferme tout envahisseur. Quand Milo le vit aussi sérieux pour une tâche qui était clairement une réprimande, un rire lui échappa.

Camus soupira en l'entendant : "Milo sois un peut sérieux! Nous avons une mission." Fit le verseau regardant fièrement droit devant lui. Puis il ajouta "je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête mais ça ne doit pas être très flatteur pour moi."

Milo était soulagé de voir Camus lui parler comme il le faisait toujours : avec cette pointe d'ironie qu'il adorait, plutôt que ces longs silences gênant qu'ils avaient expérimentés ces derniers temps.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait flirter pour plaisanter comme à son habitude: " Ne t'inquiète pas! À chaque fois que je te vois je me dis que tu es la créature la plus attirante sur la quelle j'ai levé les yeux! Je ris du reste de l'humanité, qui doit vivre dans ton ombre..."

D'habitude Camus le regardait avec un peut de pitié ou lui répondait une phrase acide qui aurait très bien pu consister en ceci : " et bien dans ce cas, permets moi de rire avec toi, de ta propre personne."

Mais pas cette fois ci.

Le verseau lui répondit de sa voix la plus invitante malgré ces joues rosies par son manque d'assurance" Dans ce cas là, viens me le prouver avec des actes et non avec des mots, si tu le penses vraiment."

Milo resta sans voix et ce dit qu'en ce moment, le charme de Camus était véritablement sans égal.

_Je suis foutu_, pensa-t-il, _pris dans mon propre piège._

Camus attendait qu'il réagisse, l'air provoquant. Puis voyant que Milo ressemblait de plus en plus à un poisson hors de l'eau, il laissa paraître son inquiétude, puis sa déception. .. Si Camus ne pouvait pas résister au regard de chien battu de Milo, le secret du scorpion était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre quand Camus perdait son masque insensible pour laisser voire une personne fragile et délicate.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il finit par lui dire: "Dans ce cas, viens t'assoir à côté de moi. J'ai des choses à te dire. Ou puisse que je dois agir, j'ai des choses à te faire..."

Si le visage de Camus était rouge au par avant, maintenant il était cramoisi.

Milo hésita un instant_. S'il s'assit à côté de moi, je sais bien ce qui va se passer. Fini la vie de célibataire. Fini notre amitié bien pépère, sans prise de tête._

_Et lui dans tout ça, _Pensa-t-il,_ il ne va pas regretter?_

Camus s'assit à ces côtés l'air déterminé, radieux, et éblouissant dans son armure d'or.

_Ça vaut le coup... Il vaut le coup... _Conclu-t-il.

Il prit le casque de Camus, le retira, puis déposa une de ces mèches écarlates derrière son oreille.

"Tu as bien réfléchit ? Tu es sure de toi?" fit Milo. Ses mains se plongèrent dans les cheveux de camus, glissant vers son coup jusqu'à prendre le visage aux traits princiers entre ses doigts.

Camus lui lança avec détermination" je ne fais que ça, réfléchir! Je te l'ai dit : maintenant je veux des actes." Milo se jeta alors dans l'inconnu et l'embrassa délicatement...

...sur la joue.

Il vit l'air outré de Camus. Attendit une minute, ravie de sa plaisanterie et de l'air frustré du verseau. Puis visa la bouche de son ami avant que celui ci ne puisse protester ou l'insulter dans ces deux langues préférées : le français et le russe.

Milo avait eu de nombreuses expériences, et un premier baisé avec un nouveau partenaire était rarement parfait. Celui là était en dessous de tout : le verseau le regardait fixement, refusant obstinément de fermer les yeux, l'air fâché, voir fou de rage. Rien de romantique dans tout ça_. Pas même un bout de langue,_ se dit Milo avec regret, _dans quoi je me suis fourré? _Mais le scorpion ne perdait pas espoir. Il y aurait d'autre des baisés.

Camus lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et détourna la tête, encore énervé. " Imbécile. Je me demande bien ce que je te trouve." déclara-t-il avec amertume.

" On s'en fiche, du moment que tu m'aimes." répondit Milo spontanément. Il réalisa que c'était une évidence. Bien sure que Camus l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé.

Camus ce serra contre lui, mais répliqua pour garder la face : " Pas beaucoup en ce moment. Si tu veux mon avis."

"Si tu veux tout savoir, je te trouve irrésistible quand tu à l'air de vouloir me tuer. Hé! Ils ont peut être raison, si ça se trouve je suis vraiment maso!" déclara Milo en l'ignorant. Il lui caressa la tête, dédaignant complètement le soupir exaspéré de Camus. Le scorpion fit jouer ces ongles le long de son dos, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Comme le scorpion le pensait, la seconde fois fut bien plus agréable que la première. Camus ferma les yeux instantanément et se détendit. Le verseau alla même jusqu'à se reposer complètements contre lui, répondant sensuellement à tous ses gestes, lui mordillant la lèvre puis le laissant explorer sa bouche. Milo avait toujours pensé qu'il connaissait Camus comme le dos de sa main. Mais la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, semblait s'épanouir sous ses baisés, lui prouvant à quel point il pouvait être à la fois érotique et gracieux malgré son apparente froideur. Ils finirent par se séparer à regret, le souffle court.

"Dire qu'on est passé à côté de ça pendant toutes ces années..." Fit Milo avec regret.

De son côté, Camus encore sous l'effet du baisé, était incapable de retrouver sa voix où de se montrer sarcastique. En guise de réponse il déposa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si seulement il avait su plus tôt que le verseau pouvait se montrer aussi tendre et délicat avec lui plutôt que dur et sarcastique...

Il lui aurait coupé le siffler de cette manière depuis longtemps.

Milo voulu lui transmettre tout son désir. Il commença par lui embrasser lentement le coup, savourant le gout unique de la peau de son ami, puis monta vers son oreille. Il sentit alors les épaules de Camus se tendre, puis se laisser aller doucement, jusqu'à ce que Milo le morde avec ardeur. Le verseau frissonna de plaisir, le visage empourpré. Milo su qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Camus était à lui, et il appartenait à Camus depuis leurs sept ans, voilà toute la vérité.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de mission, les chevaliers tombèrent sur quelques morceaux d'armures d'or trainant par ci par là, et d'un T-shirt sans manche, abandonné, mais plié en un carré sans défauts.

Camus et Milo c'étaient sans doute cachés en les entendant arriver mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de récupérer leurs affaires. Certains d'entres eux remercièrent Athéna qu'ils soient enfin passé à l'acte. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'auraient plus à supporter leurs comportements d'adolescents frustrés. D'autres furent choqués, qu'ils abandonnent ainsi leur devoir, préférant une partie de jambe en l'air.

C'est surtout ces individus, qui furent entendu par Shion, un peut plus tard dans la journée.

Leur porte paroles se révéla être Shaka. Il expliqua au pope d'un ton affecté leurs opinions " Vous les aviez puni et ils se sont sauvés. Laissant le sanctuaire et Athéna à la merci de dangereux ennemis. Vous devez agir et leur donner un châtiment exemplaire."

Shion sentit venir une migraine, d'abord Aiolia et maintenant Shaka. Toutes ces histoires entre Milo et Camus étaient devenue insupportable. Surtout qu'Il avait été jeune lui aussi. Il y a bien longtemps, Il était lui même tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, et n'avait pas envie de les juger pour leurs maladresses. Chevaliers ou pas, à vingt ans, on a les hormones qui vous travaillent.

Il tenta de calmer la vierge. " Shaka, je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave. Camus est toujours si sérieux. Je suis sure qu'il s'en voudra tellement qu'il s'infligera à lui même une punition et peut être à son ami aussi. Quand à Milo, c'est un cas désespéré. Mais je peux leur faire un sermon, si tu y tiens."

Le chevalier de la vierge était un homme pour qui la justice était une des valeurs primordiales et il ne laisserait pas l'incident être occulté sans réagir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, menaçant " Si vous n'êtes pas capable de prendre des mesures, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper d'eux personnellement..."

Shion comprit que s'il n'agissait pas vite, les deux jeunes hommes seraient en danger. Le chevalier de la vierge n'était pas mauvais, bien au contraire, mais il pouvait parfois se montrer borné.

"D'accord" fit-il à contre cœur," je vais les démettre de leurs fonctions. Ils ne seront plus chevaliers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Es tu satisfait?"

En guise de réponse Shaka ferma les yeux et fit demi-tour. Shion pensa qu'il était décidément trop vieux pour toutes ces histoires. Il soupira, et convoqua une seconde fois les deux tourtereaux.


	6. Chapter 6 Ou l'on devient doué

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le dernier chapitre. Je me suis vraiment amusé durant ce long mois ou j'ai écrit cette fic. Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien, vous êtes super. Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait détester Shaka au dernier chapitre. Je ne voulais pas donner un si mauvaise impression du personnage. Surtout que c'est l'un de mes persos favoris. Bon. Profitez aussi du petit bonus de fin. A bientôt.

"Pourquoi? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous!" Cria Milo fou de rage.

Camus sursauta et releva la tête qu'il avait baissée en signe de respect envers le grand pope. Ils venaient d'entendre qu'ils étaient démis de leur fonction. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait passer son bonheur en premier et il devait en payer le prix fort. Il n'était plus chevalier. Il acceptait la sentence de Shion, mais ce n'était pas le cas du scorpion.

"On sera particulièrement discret si il le faut, mais ne nous retirez pas nos armures. " Milo se tenait dans une position menaçante. Camus essaya de le calmer, mais le mal était déjà fait. Shion n'appréciait pas l'insubordination et il leva la main pour lui ordonner le silence.

Le pope les toisa de sa haute taille "Ce n'est que temporaire, Milo! Mais si tu continus à discuter mes ordres, il se pourrait bien que ce soit définitif. Pour Camus aussi." Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, le verseau compris la stratégie de Shion. Milo n'essaierait plus de se rebeller si Camus était le seul à subir la sentence. Cette pensée provoqua en Camus une puissante émotion. Comme il l'avait deviné, sous la menace, la colère de Milo s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle avait pris. Ces épaules se baissèrent et il semblait être abattu.

Camus, alors lui prit la main pour le calmer. À ce contact, Milo se tourna vers lui tremblant et lui lança un regard misérable.

Le verseau pensa qu'il était temps de prendre la défense de son ami. "Shion, si c'est notre relation qui pose problème, la solution est simple : il suffit qu'un seul d'entre nous ne puisse plus être chevalier. Tout ceci est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai..." Camus avait du mal à finir sa phrase. En particulier sous les regards interrogateurs de Shion et Milo." qui ai...qui ai..." Il prit une inspiration "qui ai séduit Milo."

Les yeux de Shion sortir presque de leurs orbites et Milo resta sans voix. Camus ignora leur impolitesse et continua " c'est donc à moi de supporter seul votre punition."

"Non, il dit n'importe quoi!" cria Milo.

Shion toussa pour dissimuler sa surprise et déclara, profondément agacé : " Je le sais qu'il dit n'importe quoi! Camus, c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir défendre ton..." Shion bafouilla un instant... "Ami. Mais, voyez ça plutôt comme une opportunité, pour avoir du temps pour vous et explorer votre relation. Encore une fois ce n'est que temporaire."

Camus vit que Milo, risquait de provoquer à nouveau le pope et il dit rapidement. "Très bien, nous serons partie demain à l'aube. Veuillez encore une fois nous pardonner."

Il fit demi-tour entrainant Milo à sa suite. Sur le perron du temple, le scorpion éclata à nouveau. " Tu te rends compte de se qu'il nous demande... être chevaliers, c'est notre vie!"

Camus secoua la tête." Je le sais bien, mais réfléchi : si ils réagissent tous aussi violemment c'est peut être parce qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons."

Milo sembla y réfléchir puis resta silencieux. Camus savait qu'il essayait de retenir sa rage et de se montrer courageux pour lui. Comme il le pensait le scorpion tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et lui adressa un faible sourire. Le verseau essaya tant bien que mal de lui montrer un visage confiant, mais il était lui même très ébranlé par la situation.

Milo avait dû le ressentir car il tenta de faire preuve d'humour, à sa manière.

"Alors c'est toi qui m'as séduit? J'aimerais bien que tu me remontres comment. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien compris la première fois." Il le regardait profondément fier de sa petite personne.

"Ferme là!" se dit Camus si fort qu'il était presque sur que sa pensée fut transmise par voie télépathique au reste du sanctuaire.

Comme promis, au petit matin ils étaient partis tout les deux, laissant leurs armures aux mains d'Athéna. Milo et lui avaient quitté les autres chevaliers sans dire au revoir. Lui, parce qu'il était gêner, Milo parce qu'il était en colère. Ils avaient décidés de s'installer dans la maison de famille de Milo, sur l'une des îles grecques. La bâtisse n'avait pas été habitée pendant des années, et était complètement délabrée. Des adolescents d'un village voisin l'avaient choisi comme lieu secret ou invoquer les esprits. Des pentacles et autres bougies ridicules trainaient sur le sol et donnaient un air sinistre à la demeure.

Camus entendit Milo soupirer, son moral était déjà très bas après leur expulsion mais voir la maison de ses parents dans cet état devait lui avoir fait un choc. Quand il remarqua que Camus détaillait son expression, il tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais le verseau savait que son ami ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des soucis.

Il embrassa Milo sur la joue puis se mit à ranger les détritus qui trainaient un peut partout. Voyant que Milo ne bougeait pas, il lui dit " Aides moi à mettre de l'ordre. J'aimerais bien que notre premier jour de vie à deux soit parfait."

En quelque minute, il se retrouva entouré par les bras d'un scorpion reconnaissant, et il sentit les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Camus était encore étourdit par le baiser quand il vit que Milo commençait à prendre les choses en main et mettait lui aussi de l'ordre dans la maison. Il l'entendit murmurer pour lui même " Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais..."Camus sourit, confiant. Ici il n'y aurait personne pour les interrompre ou pour être gêner.

Le scorpion retrouva le gout de vivre bien plus rapidement que Camus ne l'aurait cru, et ils se retrouvèrent à aimer profondément vivre ensemble. Plusieurs semaines c'étaient écoulées et ils sentaient qu'ils allaient bientôt être appelés par Athéna et leurs armures à nouveau. Camus éprouvait des sentiments très contradictoire à propos de leur retour, mais ce fut Milo à sa grande surprise, qui évoqua le sujet avec lui un soir dans leur lit.

" Et si on n' rentrait jamais au sanctuaire, et si on était juste un petit couple sans histoire qui affronterait des disputes idiotes plutôt que des guerres saintes..." fit le scorpion n'osant pas tourner son visage vers lui. Camus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux de sa vie et il se sentit lui même un peut désorienté par la réflexion de son amant.

Le verseau fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion. La question en elle même était difficile, il n'avait jamais envisagé une vie ou il ne serait pas chevalier.

Face à son silence, Milo continua évitant toujours son regard" Moi je m'occuperait d'une petite ferme et toi tu serais...et bien, ce que tu veux..."

"Instituteur de classe de primaire" Fit Camus spontanément. Il aimait tellement enseigner à de jeunes enfants, c'était sa véritable passion.

Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser pour pousser Milo à se tourner enfin vers lui.

Milo encouragé, lui sourit et le regarda tendrement, caressant avec révérence ces cheveux "Voilà! Exactement! Le soir on se retrouverait comme maintenant sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit, on vivrait longtemps et heureux sans risquer nos vies sans arrêt."

Camus acquiesça. S'il devait être honnête avec lui même, il était tenté. Surtout que Milo lui embrassait les doigts imitant son précédent geste, puis le scorpion déposa un baiser sur sa paume, laissant sa bouche remonter le long de son bras, sans le quitter des yeux. Camus frissonna sous le regard intense et les caresses. Lorsque Milo lui mordilla l'épaule, il soupira de plaisir. L'esprit du verseau commençait à s'embrumer.

Milo avait raison.

Finalement, est ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'eux au sanctuaire? Il y aurait d'autres jeunes gens pour porter leurs armures. Après tout, personne n'était irremplaçable. Peut être qu'Athéna en profiterait pour organiser un tournoi, comme à l'époque ou elle cherchait un nouveau porteur pour l'armure du sagittaire.

Milo lui embrassait le coup et il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Il se vit assis à côté de l'ancien scorpion, vieux, presque centenaire et heureux. Des enfants courant dans la cour. Les regardant en riant. Quand soudain, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui, lui tendant les bras. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus intenses et accusateurs.

Il fut secoué par l'apparence de l'enfant. Un petit garçon qui avait longtemps pleuré sa mère et qui avait détesté son père. Le pope lui avait confié son enseignement. Camus l'avait élevé comme son propre fils malgré son jeune âge.

Hyôga.

_Hyôga croit en moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Si je laisse mes sentiments m'éloigner de mon devoir alors je n'aurais été qu'un hypocrite! Tout ce que je lui ai appris se révélera n'être qu'un mensonge. _À cette pensée, il repoussa le scorpion à contre cœur. Milo le regardait sans comprendre.

Camus failli hésiter mais se reprit." J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vivre avec toi, dans notre ferme. Mais il y a des gens qui pense à moi et qui me manque. Je t'aime, mais s'il te plait, ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et mon devoir."

Il ferma les yeux, car il n'osait pas croiser le regard du scorpion de peur d'y lire de la colère, ou pire de la déception. Le silence s'éternisait et lorsque le scorpion appela son nom dans un murmure, il desserra ses paupières. Milo, à sa grande surprise, semblait joyeux comme un chien fou.

"Camus! C'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes!"

Le verseau resta sans voix devant l'enthousiasme de Milo. Il eu juste le temps de lever les yeux au ciel et de remercier Athéna que Milo soit d'aussi bonne composition avant que le scorpion ne lui saute dessus.

Le jour suivant, ils eurent un message du sanctuaire comme il le pensait; son porteur était par contre inattendu. Aiolia se tenait devant eux, l'air coupable et rougissant. Il leurs adressa une insulte en guise de salut, mais leur présenta des excuses sincères. Camus les accepta avec un sourire avant que Milo ne lui claque la porte au nez.

Le lion n'était pas du genre à abandonner et quand ils retournèrent dans leur salon, ils l'y trouvèrent à peine deux minutes plus tard. Il s'était introduit par la porte de derrière.

"Tu as du culot!" S'écria Milo encore fou de rage. "Tu crois que tu peux rentrer comme ça, chez les gens sans y être invité! "

Camus soupira au ton grandiloquent du scorpion et dit à celui ci " Laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer, il avait peut être de bonne raison pour nous avoir fait du mal."

En entendant Camus, le lion baissa la tête, déprimé. "Je suis désolé d'en avoir fait une telle histoire, mais vous étiez vraiment devenue insupportable. Je veux dire, Marine et moi, nous sommes un couple, mais on est toujours discret. On n'a pas le choix. Même si on est bien ensemble nous sommes dans une communauté. On se doit de respecter les autres."

Camus comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de faire du mal à ces frères d'armes en laissant Milo être un peut trop démonstratif. _Est ce qu'ils sont tous du même avis? _Pensa t-il anxieusement.

Milo ne laissa pas continuer Aiolia " De quoi tu parles? C'est le jour même où on est sorti ensemble pour la première fois que Shaka et toi vous nous avez fait expulser. Jusqu'à ce moment là, on avait rien à cacher parce qu'on était pas vraiment ensemble."

Ce fut au tour d'Aiolia de se mettre en colère " Alors pourquoi vous étiez tout le temps à vous tripoter et à être fourré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si il n'y avait rien? Moi je n'ai même pas le droit de voir son visage en publique, alors la touchée?! C'est injuste." Le lion cachait mal ses émotions et il avait l'air au fond du gouffre.

Camus comprit. C'était juste de la souffrance et de la jalousie qui l'avait fait agir ainsi. Pauvre Aiolia, qui tout comme eux, avait sans doute rêvé d'une vie simple avec la femme qu'il aimait. Milo s'en était rendu compte aussi apparemment. Sa colère était retombée comme un soufflet. "Aiolia, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas..."

Camus l'interrompit très vite, le lion ne recherchait pas leur pitié, juste leur pardon et leur amitié" Nous sommes nous aussi désolé. C'était égoïste de notre part, nous n'aurions pas dû être aussi démonstratif, nous allons faire des efforts." Puis il ajouta plus fermement " Mais je ne compte pas le quitter, jamais! Que ça vous mettes mal à l'aise où pas..."

Le verseau eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Milo se mettait à crier "Mon Camus!" et lui sautait dessus. Le verseau essaya de desserrer l'étreinte, mais Milo le lâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé, et il se tourna vers Aiolia d'un air gêner. " Excuse moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

" Ce n'est rien" Fit Aiolia en souriant " Je commence à m'y habituer."

Camus était soulagé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami le lion aussi bien en leur compagnie. Peut être que les trois amis autre fois inséparable devraient à nouveau se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps.

En revenant au sanctuaire Camus se rendit compte qu'il était presque aussi nerveux que la première fois, ou enfant, il avait gravis les marches intimidantes qui devaient le mener au temple du Pope.

Ce premier jour, Milo lui avait tendu la main pour la serrer, et lui avait promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Enfant, il ne l'avait pas cru et il avait frappé de colère la paume tendu. Adulte, c'était lui cette fois qui se tourna vers Milo et l'accueilli les bras tendu.

Il savait désormais que Milo avait eu raison : il était loin d'être seul au monde. Il était bien entouré par ses amis; ses disciples étaient comme ces enfants, et il était au côté de l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Nous sommes à notre place ici." Dit-il, sereinement et sans regret.

Milo acquiesça, en toute simplicité.

Fin

Bonus

Mü

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette caméra? Ha, c'est pour leur mariage... je comprends mieux. Oui, moi aussi je suis très heureux pour Camus et Milo. Ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai appris qu'ils étaient finalement ensemble? J'étais soulagé comme tout le monde je pense. Mais entre nous, je suis surpris que ça leur ai pris autant de temps. Oui tu as raison... ils ne sont pas doués."

Aldébaran

"Tu parles que j'étais content quand ils nous ont dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et maintenant ils vont sortir du marché de la drague définitivement. Grace à ça, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de succès au près de ces demoiselles maintenant. Alors merci les jeune. Quoi comment ça j'ai le même âge qu'eux? Tu vois ce que je veux dire de toute façon, non?"

Saga

"Mais que...ARRETE CETTE CAMERA! Je suis presque nu! Je m'en fiche que tu penses que j'ai un corps magnifique, espèce de pervers mégalo! Si je réponds à ta question, tu jures que tu arrêtes de filmer?! Oui bien sure que je les soutiens, et c'est pour Camus que je suis le plus heureux. Ce garçon avait toujours l'air malheureux et maintenant, il à une sorte d'aura de bonheur autour de lui, c'est rassurant. Bon maintenant tu l'éteints cette Caméra?! NON JE NE VEUX PAS ME TAPPER CAMUS! Bon sang, avec toi on ne peux pas avoir un simple ami sans vouloir coucher avec..."

Death Mask

"Heu...T'as remarqué à qui tu parlais? Tu crois que je m'intéresse à vos petites vies et surtout à la leurs? Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça. Oups, non c'est faut, j'ai toujours su que t'étais un idiot."

Aiolia

"Comme tu le sais je me suis un peut comporté comme un idiot avec eux et qu'ils me choisissent comme témoin et bien je dois admettre que ça m'a...snif..."

"Excuses le, il est sensible. Mon chéri, parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis l'homme dans notre couple"

"Snif! Ferme là Marine! Je n'en suis pas digne. "

"Aiolia, On a les amis qu'ont mérite, et ils sont aussi prise de tête que toi, ne t'en fait pas..."

Shaka

" Je sais que Camus est encore gêné à cause de moi, même si j'ai fini par leur présenter mes excuses. Milo m'a même mis son poing dans la figure. Mais c'est Mü qui m'a fait comprendre que j'en avais peut être trop fait cette fois là. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu faire un geste : j'ai donc organisé le mariage. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils seront heureux et qu'ils vont aimés leurs fête."

Dohko

"Tu sais, les voir comme ça, ça me fait penser que j'ai peut être perdu de nombreuses années en ignorant la personne que j'aime. J'essaierais bien de me remettre avec Shion, s'il le veut bien. Par contre, j'ai peur de donner encore plus de soucis à ma petite Shun Rei."

Milo

"Je ne suis pas nerveux, je suis hystérique! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé le demander en mariage, tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami! Parce que je suis chiant quand il n'est pas là? C'est peut être le meilleur argument que tu m'ais jamais donné... Bon, plaisanterie mis à part, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, même si je crève de trouille? C'est parce que dans le fond, j'ai toujours su que je me marierais avec lui. Je suis hystérique mais ravis."

Aioros

" Tiens tu es beaucoup plus gentil que je ne pensais, tu leur fait leur film de mariage, et en plus Milo m'a dit que c'est véritablement grâce à toi qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Bravo! Pourquoi tu rougis, tu devrais être fier de toi! Et en plus tu es leur second témoin. Que je me taise et que je réponde à ta stupide question? On dirait mon petit frère. Une fois, il était tellement fier que je le félicite qu'il était rouge comme une tomate et... Attends, reviens! Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ta question..."

Shura

" Aioros t'as rendus un peut fou, on dirait. Calme-toi et écoute. Moi je vais te donner une réponse directe. Je suis véritablement heureux pour eux. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile tout comme nous, et je pense qu'ils ont le droit d'avoir quelques heures de félicités absolue. Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna mais nous sommes aussi de simples hommes. Nous ne devons pas l'oublier"

Camus

"Que je m'enfuis avec toi et qu'on se marie sur la colline des amoureux? Je ne suis pas sure que Milo apprécierait et tu serais bien embêter si je te disais oui. Arrêtes, de dire des bêtises, et aides moi à me déshabiller... Hum... je plaisantais tu sais. Ne m'oblige pas à te transformer en glaçon une nouvelle fois."

Aphrodite

"Les voilà devenue adultes. J'espère juste que d'avoir la bague au doigt ça va les calmer et qu'ils seront un peut moins...enthousiaste la nuit. Ils font vraiment trop de bruits ces deux là, je ne peux plus dormir." "..." "Pourquoi pas, c'est d'accord. Passes me voir ce soir lorsque la lune sera haute. On verra si on arrive à les concurrencer. "

Shion

Dohko a dit ça? Désolé Kanon mais je dois aller le voir au plus vite. Amuses toi bien au mariage. Je suis sure que tout se passera bien que l'on soit là ou pas.


End file.
